gwangipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ammonite
Ammonites were a diverse group of cephalopods that inhabited the Earth from 400 million years ago to 65 milllion years ago. Although ammonites are similar to nautilus in appearance, they were more closely related to octopi and squid. In the film ''Mysterious Island'', a cephalopod resembling an ammonite rises from a trench and attacks Captin Nemo and the castaways. Origin Ammonites were named after the Ancient Egyptian god Amon Ra, because of their spiraled fossilize shells resembled Amon's spiraled horns. Ammonites were found all over the world and had a vararity of sizes from 2 cm long to 6 feet long long and one foot long in diameter. Other than ammonite shells, ammonites don't fossilize well, and it is unknow what their sof tissue looked like, however it is possible that the ammonites looked similar to octopi and squids, because of their close relations. Before their extinction 65 million years ago, around the same time as dinosaurs, ammonites flushed in the oceans, and it is possible that some may have grown to giantic size, however the largest are around 6 feet in lenth, not as big as the cephalopod in Mysterious Island. Ammonites may have lived at the bottom of the ocean floor, like in Mysterious Island, however many species also inhabited the open ocean. Because of their large number, it is possible that some ammonites may have surrived, however it is unlikely, especially with an ammonite of that size. Appearance The Ammonite from Mysterious Island was huge, larger than any other species of ammonite discovered. It was around the size of a giant squid. The ammonite's body was around the shape of a giant octopus, with two tenicles longer than the rest, similar to a squid. Because ammonite soft tissue has never been found, ammonites may have looked like this in real life. The ammonite was extreemly large in size, making is appear to be a Parapuzosia Seppenradensis, a giant ammonite found in Germany 7 feet in diameter. However, it may also be a smaller species called Asteroceras, however this is unlikely, because this Ammonite species was incredibly small, and was native to the Jurassic Era, the middle of the Dinosaur Time, while the Parapuzosia was incredible large, and lived in the Late Cretaceous Era, the last era of the dinosaur time, making it more likely to surrive surrive extinction. Parapuzosia's shell and Asteroceras shells were very similar, making either one possible to be the cephalopod, hower the cephalopod would be more likely a Parapuzosia. The cephalopod also had two red slint eyes, which is only seen in reptiles, but was probaly placed in for creative license. Behavior The ammonite from ''Mysterious Island ''was similar to the octopus from It Came from Beneath the Sea, because it only came out when disturbed from an underwater trench, and when disturbed it was extreemly agressive. The ammonite also created greated damage when disturbed, and was very hard to defeat. ﻿ Category:Prehistoric Category:Cephalopod Category:Creatures Category:Gwangipedia Category:Ancient Category:Giant Category:Images Category:colour films Category:Mysterious Island Category:Kaiju